


Rewarding Narcissism

by Dokt0rGunn



Series: Borderlands Prompts [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mild Biting, Office Sex, Pornstar Rhys, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokt0rGunn/pseuds/Dokt0rGunn
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:"Rhack for sure, maybe a pornstar au? Jack getting off watching Rhys bang his doubles on film and decides he's got to meet this cutie. Idk is that a good writing prompt hhh"- Anonymous





	Rewarding Narcissism

Handsome Jack wouldn't call himself self obsessed, he was appropriately obsessed for a person of his magnificence. So it was perfectly normal to have a body double whose entire job was to star in porn. He was an attractive man after all, who wouldn't want to get off while watching him?

And what kind of employer would he be if he didn't check over his employees work? Now usually the CEO would watch the video, rub one off to his perfect face getting off and then go about his day.

But this time was different. This time the thin pretty thing riding his body double was what had his undivided attention. The pornstar had blue tattoos twisting down his arm, the latest Hyperion cybernetic arm, and a shiny blue echo eye.

Handsome Jack wanted, and what Handsome Jack wanted, he got.

Which is how he ended up with the pretty man standing in his office eyes wide in awe. It was a pretty amazing office so he let the man gawk for a few seconds before interrupting.

"So, what's your name?" Jack asked from his chair.

"Rhys sir," the man responded quickly.

"You know Rhysie, you looked pretty damn good bouncing up and down on my body double’s dick like that," the CEO leaned forward slightly with a greedy smile.

A blush spread across the man's face as comprehension of the situation sunk in, taking a step closer to the desk Rhys smiled winsomely, "you know, I bet it's way better taking a ride on the genuine article, Sir."

Grinning Jack leaned back, "oh you're something else huh, just that eager to get fucked by Handsome Jack huh cupcake?"

With another slow step forward Rhys started unbuttoning his shirt, "well that is why you called me here, isn't it? To fuck me?"

"That was the idea pumpkin," Jack idly unclipped his belt.

Dropping his shirt to the ground Rhys slid to his knees in front of the powerful man. The young man had Jack's cock pulled free with a few deft movements and then a skilled mouth and hand were wrapping around his length.

Groaning at the expert lips wrapped around his dick Jack almost lost it when he looked down to find the younger man staring back up with a look in his eyes akin to worship. Reaching out he ran a hand through Rhys' hair and tugged lightly. The cyborg let out a moan that put the CEO right back on the edge again.

Pulling back Rhys smiled deviously and spoke one word, "harder."

Oh he could do harder, "you got it pumpkin."

Pulling the smaller man up by his hair he shoved Rhys backwards onto his wide desk. That wicked smile had only grown and Jack was tearing the pornstars remaining clothing away like it was made of tissue paper.

"I liked those pants you know," the cyborg's voice was languid and he lounged backwards on the wooden surface confidently.

Snarling Jack pulled the man closer and bit lightly at his neck tattoo before running one hand up and along the data port in the side of the man's skull. As a small shudder ran through the slim man the CEO leaned forward and flicked his tongue forward briefly touching it to the port.

A long moan escaped the man beneath him, and slightly less coordinated limbs reached forward to push at Jacks clothing, "hurry up and fuck me then Jack."

Pulling back the older man grinned, "what happened to Sir cupcake?"

"Sir is reserved for people who fuck me instead of taunting me, Jack."

"Oh, you're going to regret that one sweet-cheeks," the CEO tugged the smaller man off the desk and almost threw him at the couch while quickly dropping his pants to the ground and following.

Rhys landed on the couch with a solid thud before turning to lick his lips with a dirty smirk, "I'm not going to regret anything."

"You're just filthy aren't cha cupcake," Jack chuckled as he spread lubricant over his hand, "probably dream about me every-time you let someone else fuck you huh?"

Rhys groaned and leaned forward slightly to give the man easier access, "yeah Jack, just you every-time."

Jack pressed a row of bites into the smaller man's spine while he made sure Rhys' hole and his own dick were thoroughly coated.

"You ready sweet-cheeks?"

Pressing backwards Rhys smiled almost deliriously, "fuck yeah."

Sheathing himself fully in the younger man Jack paused to bite at Rhys' neck again, "say thank you cupcake."

"Thank you sir," the words came out in a long moan and Rhys shifted underneath him sending sparks through Jack's head.

Setting a punishing pace he knew the younger man could keep up with based on that video Jack felt pride as the pornstar let out a small whimper beneath him. "That good pumpkin?"

"Please," a cybernetic hand clenched around the back of the couch and Jack heard a crunch, "I’m so close, I need more Sir."

Jack chuckled, "oh no you don't cupcake," he flipped their bodies over and settled himself on the couch, "you said you wanted to try out the genuine article right, well here's your chance."

A thrilled look flooded the younger man's eyes and that had Jack feeling all sorts of perfect even before Rhys settled himself down and around Jack's length.

Rhys seemed to lose himself more with every bounce, Jack doing his best to help but also rapidly losing himself to the sight and the warmth wrapped around him. Reaching forward Jack wrapped one hand around Rhys' bouncing dick and used the other to pull him up and down by the back of his hair.

"Oh fuck," Rhys groaned, "I'm gonna fucking-"

The younger man clenched around Jack cum quickly decorating their chests. Between the sight and the sudden tightness Jack followed the other man over the edge; stars were bursting behind his eyes and everything went numb except for that perfect feeling of pleasure that washed everything else away.

After a few minutes of basking Rhys began to stand and clean himself up pausing to lean forward and nip at Jack's ear, "you ever want a repeat Handsome, you know where to find me."

"Fucking count on it cupcake," Jack grinned, "I want to test out at least ten more positions with you."

With one last smug glance over his shoulder the younger man left the office. Yeah he still had it, everyone wanted Handsome Jack, even pornstars. It took the CEO five more minutes to realize Rhys had stolen his pants.

That little fuck, he was definitely paying for that little move next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt anonymous person!
> 
> It's also posted on tumblr [here](https://dokt0rgunn.tumblr.com/post/160689414218/rhack-for-sure-maybe-a-pornstar-au-jack-getting).
> 
> Feel free to send me a prompt if you have one [here](https://dokt0rgunn.tumblr.com/post/160573238583/if-youre-bored-send-me-an-ask-with-a-borderlands).


End file.
